A Little Bit of Change
by titangirl797
Summary: When Puppet King returns, will the Titans be able to handle the surprise that his defeat brings? RxSF, BBxRaexT, slight CyBee


Hey people! I'm back, this time with another Teen Titans story that will hopefully knock your socks off. So sit back, relax, and grab a bowl of popcorn (or not. I'm actually allergic to the stuff.). It's time for some more Titans wackiness, not AU this time!

NOTE: In some, but not all, of my fanfics, Terra is part of the Titans. Now, I know she 'died' and then came back with absolutely no memory of her previous life, but I am convinced that she remembers some of it. I actually am writing another fic showing how she came back to the Titans. Also, in this story, Beast Boy is dating neither Terra nor Raven…yet.

Disclaimer: Even considering that I own DC Comics or the Teen Titans is laughable. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, it was a bright, sunny day in Jump City. It always seems to be, doesn't it? Anyway, in the magnificently bright Jump City, the famed Teen Titans were doing what they usually were doing. No, not playing video games. They were fighting crime, an odd hobby of theirs, actually. And after this fight, I doubt any of the Titans will be able to look at the mall in the same way again. Well, maybe Starfire could, but the girl practically lived at the 'Mall of Shopping'. Right. So back to the Titans…

"Aieeeee!" the Starfire screeched as she was blasted back by a pink bolt of power. The redhead flipped in midair and landed hard, on her back, in the middle of an electronics store. Rubbing her now sore head, the girl stood back up, charging forward again, as though she hadn't been blasted thirty feet by a powerful bolt of energy. All around her, her friends were fighting the HIVE Five as well. Starfire was dashing towards the pink haired sorceress, Jinx, who was currently fighting the Titan's s own magic wielder, Raven. They were fighting hand to hand, neither getting a good shot in. Jinx sensed the alien girl coming to her friend's aid, so she jumped back, throwing out a hex bolt as she did.

"Ugh, Starfire, a little help!" Raven called as she dodged the flying pink projectile. Starfire was just jumping in to aid her friend, when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned…and was promptly thrown into the air by the large behemoth, Mammoth. She soared into the air, righting herself and letting her natural instincts for flight kick in. Down below she saw the fight. Mammoth was now after Raven, whose old adversary was throwing bolts of energy at the Boy Wonder. Beast Boy and Terra were teamed up against Billy Numerous, while Cyborg took on Gizmo and See-more at the same time. But where was their most mysterious member, the elusive Kyd Wykkyd? Starfire spotted him, lurking behind Raven, waiting for a moment to strike. Starfire was not about to allow him that moment. She dived, heading straight for him, speeding through the air.

Contact.

Starfire hit Kyd Wykkyd in the stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of him and hurling him backwards. Starfire moved forward, ready to continue the fight between them, when she realized that Kyd Wykkyd was no longer alone. A pint sized man that was seemingly made of wood was situated next to the shadow manipulator. Starfire recognized him immediately.

"Puppet King! How are you here? I am certain that you were destroyed!" Starfire gasped, staring at the evil marionette with wide eyes. The Puppet King smirked. Well, he would have if puppets could smirk.

"I am not so easily defeated! And now I am back, to take my revenge!" Puppet King cried, reveling in his glee at the thought of revenge on the Teen Titans. Starfire's eyes glowed.

"You are controlling the HIVE!" she yelled furiously, eyes practically shooting out lasers. Technically, they could do that, but I'm trying to give a visual here.

The odd little marionette laughed and said, "Obviously. It took you so long to discover my plans."

"You will be defeated once again, Puppet King," Starfire said, advancing.

"Nuh uh uh, little alien. If you move one step closer, I'll order my minions to not hold back, and kill your teammates. Now, do you want their deaths on your hands?" Puppet King did an odd thing with his mouth, which Starfire took for smiling. Her eyes stopped glowing. The half formed Starbolts on her hands faded away. And then Starfire spoke.

"But how can your subordinates destroy my friends if they have already been beaten?" she asked. Then, like in the cartoons, the other Titans spread out from behind her. Honestly, I have no idea how they do this, the little hiding thing. I mean, Starfire's practically a stick! There's nothing to hide behind! Oh well, it must be in the superhero handbook…

The Puppet King gasped, drawing out a device that looked not unlike the one that had been used on the Titans, except that the colors were different. Starfire created a Starbolt and blasted the unknowing Kyd Wykkyd. He crumpled to the ground, unable to react in time. The Puppet King's mouth grew wider and he attempted to draw the HIVE members to him. I say attempted because by the time Starfire had finished with Kyd Wykkyd, Raven had used her telekinesis to take the gadget from the demonic puppet's hands. She threw it to Terra, who caught it.

"Bye bye, little dolly," Terra said, smiling wickedly as she crushed the device with a stone. The Puppet King screamed as he was transformed from a walking, talking dummy (literally) to a mindless marionette.

The Titans smiled, all glad that the Puppet King and the HIVE were both beaten. Starfire in particular seemed to be happy.

"Oh friends! I am overjoyed with our defeat of the Puppet King! I propose that we go out for pizza!" Starfire cried, throwing her hands into the air. She smiled a gigantic smile that would put even the most spirited cheerleader to shame.

"That sounds awesome!" Beast Boy said, already walking towards the T-Car. Robin coughed, signaling BB to stop. Beast Boy turned around, looking at Robin questioningly. Robin pointed at the HIVE Five and the brain dead Puppet King. Mammoth groaned from his place on the ground where Raven had put him. Beast Boy groaned while he and the other Titans began to send the villains off to the slammer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark, stormy night. Isn't it always dark and stormy at night there? Well, anyway, it was dark and stormy and slightly ominous at Titans Tower that night. After cleaning up the mess that the HIVE had made and making sure that the Puppet King was put away in a box somewhere, the Titans headed out for pizza. The pizza was delicious, as always, and the Titans soon found themselves heading home for the night. Twilight was falling on the protected little city and the Titans were not needed. They went home via the T-Car and crashed in the living room. Beast Boy and Terra played video games, with Cyborg cheering Terra on, earning many evil glares from Beast Boy. Starfire sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, chatting with her boyfriend, Robin. Raven quietly read a book, lounging in an armchair in the corner while a kettle on the stove was hummed lightly, almost ready to be pulled off of the heat.

The Teen Titans all wandered off to their respective rooms between 8 (Raven) and 10 (Beast Boy and Cyborg). Robin went to place the crushed device of the Puppet King's in the Evidence Room.

This, of course, is the reason I am explaining the course of the Titan's night, all leading up to one climactic event.

The pounded controller revived itself, colors naturally reverting to red, orange, green, blue, purple, and the new color, yellow. All of the individual colors glowed. The night continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed against the unusually bright sunlight, allowing her body to adjust to being awake. She sighed. Good sleep was so hard to come by anymore. Her night had been plagued with one repetitive nightmare, of crushing stone. She sighed yet again; loathing getting out of bed. She resigned herself to her fate and opened her eyes, preparing to step out of the unusually bare and kind of backwards bed. She realized where she was…and screamed.

She was no longer in her canyon themed bedroom, no. Now she was holed up in a very pink room with stuffed animals and miniskirts littering the area. _I'm in Starfire's room!_

She moved toward the door of the room, stepping cautiously until she reached the exit. She left the room with only one thought. _Why the hell was I in Star's room?_

It took longer than it normally would for her to reach the common room, seeing as Starfire was a whole floor up from her room. When she finally did reach the living room, she saw Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin. Well, those two being up was to be expected. What one did not expect was Beast Boy to be up at such an early hour of…she glanced at the clock. She could vaguely make out a seven. She started toward the green kid.

"Hey, BB. Why you up so early?" she asked, stopping just short of the slightly terrified looking teenager. She looked at him curiously.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" she asked, hoping for an answer this time. Instead, Beast Boy turned to Robin and Raven and said,

"She looks like Starfire but she talks like Terra."

She crinkled her brow, uncomprehending. Beast Boy walked forward and began to shake her. She yelled out, smacking Beast Boy in the face. She jumped back and yelled, "What do you think you're doing, green boy?"

Beast Boy sweatdropped and said, "Okay, now she sounds like Raven."

She began to grind her teeth, mad that she still had no idea what was going on. Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven all backed away from her, nervousness evident on their faces.

"Tell me what is going on," she said, angry. Raven stepped forward.

"Terra, is that you?" she asked, monotone forgotten. Terra nodded slowly, wondering if she was supposed to be someone else. Beast Boy moved forward now, closer than Raven had gotten.

"Well, um, Terra, technically, you're Starfire," he said comfortingly. Terra stared at the three gathered Titans, open mouthed. Then she began to laugh, very hard. They waited until her mirth had subsided and then the congregated Titans exchanged glances.

"Terra, here, look at yourself in this," Robin said, passing her a gleaming silver pot, such as one to make soup in. Terra looked at her slightly distorted reflection, noting instantly that her hair was no longer blonde, that her baby blue eyes were green, and her skin tone was much tan than Terra's normal tone. She gasped. She really was Starfire! Or, at least, in Starfire's body. Robin shook his head knowingly and Beast Boy slowly took the pot away from Terra's grasping hands. Terra looked around in wonder.

"Is everyone else still…themselves?" she asked, knowing what the answer was going to be. Raven sighed and said, "No."

Terra looked suspiciously at Raven and said, "Then who are you?"

"Robin." Terra once again was shocked, but exploded into loud laughter almost immediately. She looked at 'Robin' and asked, "So…hehe…does that mean that you're Raven?" 'Robin' slowly inclined his head. Terra turned to BB and said, "Cyborg?"

"Sadly," he said, examining his green skin. Just then, the main door to the living room whooshed open and a very sleepy looking Terra came walking in. She joined the others and said, "Joyous day to you all! You slept well, yes?" Then, noticing Terra (who looked like Starfire), she said, "Who has set up a mirror in the main room, Robin?" She looked from Terra to Robin, who was actually Raven, before Robin, who was actually Raven, jumped in and explained what was going on. By the time 'Robin' had finished explaining the new problem, Beast Boy had joined the group, fully aware that he was now Cyborg and claiming to have been woken up by Terra's raucous laughter.

"So, let me get this straight. We've switched bodies because of the Puppet King's controlly-thingie and we have no way to change back. Until we DO have a way, we have to pretend that we're each other so that the paparazzi don't get suspicious and let the whole world, including evil baddies and the Justice League, know that we've been swapped by a lame puppet?" Beast Boy asked, head still trying to cram all of this information into it at such an early hour.

Raven, who was really Robin, nodded.

Beast Boy and Terra burst into giant peals of laughter, earning four disapproving glares from the rest of the team. As soon as they had quieted, 'Raven' said, "Let's just try to stay indoors as much as possible."

Just then, with some irony, the alarm went off, showering bright red light into the main room. The Titans sighed and prepared to fight crime, using powers they had never used before.

In short, they were screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it. Chapter one of my neeeeeewwwwww fanfic! I haven't even tried to think of a fresh idea in a while, so it's like discovering Teen Titans all over again. I swear that the next chapter will be longer.

Well, sayonara, people who actually read my fanfictions!

- Titangirl797


End file.
